


十八禁

by XianZhiQiangWei



Category: hunbaek - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XianZhiQiangWei/pseuds/XianZhiQiangWei
Summary: 纯属虚构，勿上升真人避雷：车
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 1





	十八禁

**Author's Note:**

> 纯属虚构，勿上升真人
> 
> 避雷：车

贤之蔷薇 著

夜晚漆黑一片，只借着路灯投射下来的光影照亮四周，街上没了白日那熙熙攘攘的场面，冷清得只是偶尔有几对喝醉了的情侣踏着漂浮不定的步伐走过。此时，一位与周围格格不入的男人走在街上，他不像周围的情侣那样，他孤身一人，又穿着整齐的西装，只是脸上的抑郁寡欢和头顶上似乎乌云密布的情况让人看着也感到凄凉。  
边伯贤低着头自顾自地走，他心情很乱，因被上司逼着背了黑锅而加班至深夜，如今社会的下属们无疑都是被上司打压着过活，功劳全是他的，失误全是你的。他也不知自己想去哪里，这凌晨十二点的店家几乎都关完了，但却在下一秒看见眼前地上的五色斑斓的灯光，抬头看向店铺，是酒吧里头的霓虹灯透过深黑色半透明的玻璃门照了出来。他没多想就直接推门而入，反正明天是周末不用上班，借酒消愁何尝不是一个办法？  
进了酒吧，远离了人群集中的舞池，边伯贤在吧台旁坐下，跟调酒师点了一杯龙舌兰，先是在唇边抿了抿，过后直接一饮而尽，酒精瞬间都上了头，然而他还清醒着，所以继续点了第二杯。原本在吧台边上调酒，想要研究出一种自己的特调酒以后拿来做镇店之宝的吴世勋看见了明显是不得志所以才独自来喝闷酒的边伯贤，心想人在不如意时是最脆弱了，自己必定能把他拿下；看样子这个从未谋面的帅哥也是乱逛才进了来，那自己能遇到他也真是走运了。  
吴世勋让调酒师去给别的客户调酒，边伯贤的就他亲自来调，调酒师也见惯了老板亲自下场，但都是看上了别人才那样做的，开了这家酒吧，吴世勋自己也是个花花公子，老爱跟上门来的顾客一夜情，然而却只睡男的，双方痛快过以后也不会再见面，只是最近不怎么见老板把人往房里带，可能变挑了都对不上眼吧。  
见面前的调酒师换了一个人，边伯贤也没在意，反正来人帅得不得了，还宽肩窄腰的，站着都赏心悦目。看帅哥没穿和刚刚那位调酒师一样的制服，而且方才还很轻松地站在角落拿着五颜六色的酒瓶倒来倒去，便把心中的猜想问了出口：“你是这里的老板？”  
吴世勋抬头看发话者，回道：“嗯，我的名字是吴世勋，你可以直接叫我世勋。”  
“噢噢，世勋你好。”边伯贤见酒吧老板的性格也没和他那张脸一样高冷，暗自在心里庆幸了一下，心情也似乎没刚才那么糟糕了。  
吴世勋调好了边伯贤要的龙舌兰，轻轻地放到吧台上，然后就着姿势靠近了边伯贤，略微压低了他低沉的嗓音问道：“那帅哥又叫什么名字呢？”  
边伯贤看着吴世勋的脸放大在他眼前，不禁心跳漏了几拍，在感觉到吴世勋的气息都洒到他脸上后才开口回答：“我叫……边伯贤。”  
“那伯贤陪我试酒如何？我想要研究一款特调酒，多个人更好客观地评论一下味道。”吴世勋把边伯贤的紧张看在了眼里，看来他是对自己有好感的，于是便勾了勾唇，拉开了两人的距离，暧昧的气氛不复存在。  
吴世勋调了好几款酒，边伯贤都和他一起一一喝过然后再点评一下，有好几款是挺不错喝的，但其他的却苦得很难喝，其中就是没有吴世勋想要的惊艳味道。  
两人边喝边聊天，不知不觉桌上就已经摆满了空酒杯。把酒混着喝，即使酒量再好也是会醉的，所以边伯贤眼里的吴世勋开始变得一晃一晃。吴世勋习惯了把酒混着喝，也没醉，但就是双颊发热，所以就放弃了自调酒，调了两杯正常的龙舌兰，递了一杯给边伯贤，便走到他身边坐下一起喝。  
一杯龙舌兰再下肚，边伯贤似乎是醉得不行了，身体开始左右摇晃，一个重心不稳就扑入了吴世勋的怀里，吴世勋趁机在他腰上摸了一把豆腐，然后才把人扶起来，却也没让他坐正，而是把自己的鼻尖抵到他的鼻尖上，两双眼睛对望着，一时暧昧得不得了。  
吴世勋酝酿了一下，然后直接对准边伯贤的嘴唇亲了下去。他的舌头灵活地探入了边伯贤微张的双唇，进入边伯贤的口腔内挑逗着，唇上不时也吸吮着边伯贤红润的嘴唇，然后逐渐加重力道以提醒边伯贤给予回应。  
边伯贤因酒精而变得反应迟钝，被吴世勋的舌头在嘴里舔了许久才反应过来吴世勋在和他接吻，于是便放松自己回应着他。  
两人交换着唾液，舌头互相卷着，打转地尝过口腔内的每一个角落。两人口里同样的苦涩中带着点甘甜，在亲吻中味道变得更浓烈。  
边伯贤已沉醉在吴世勋的舌吻中，身体因放松想要更多而自动向前倾向吴世勋，双手也环上了吴世勋的颈项。吴世勋把手搭到边伯贤的腰上，不时轻捏着、抓挠着，听见边伯贤因舒服而发出的低吟，更是加大了力道地蹂躏着。  
吴世勋觉得这个姿势吻得不够深入，于是便用双手捏着边伯贤的腰示意他跨坐到他的腿上来，边伯贤贴着他的嘴唇照着办了。  
坐到吴世勋的腿上后，边伯贤低着头、吴世勋仰着头，更用力地纠缠着，嘴上不停发出的淫秽声被酒吧内震耳欲聋的音乐盖过。  
边伯贤用双手捧着吴世勋的脸，不断地回应着他，加深两人的吻。吴世勋感受到了边伯贤的迫切，手上使坏地捏着他的臀部，享受着他随着自己的动作而一下一下收紧的肌肉。  
两人的分身因摩擦而立了起来，互相抵在对方的裤裆上，叫嚣着想要彼此。  
吴世勋结束了嘴上深入的纠缠，双唇离开时还有一丝银线拉扯着，似乎对那两片柔唇的分离感到不舍。  
两人喘着粗气看着对方，眼里都已被情欲蒙上了一层薄雾。边伯贤的双腿还紧紧地夹着吴世勋的腰，证明了他同吴世勋一样很想要。吴世勋光是在脑里幻想边伯贤赤裸着身子的模样和方才他身体的手感便已让身下胀大了好几分。  
“跟我回家好吗？”吴世勋开口问道，嗓子因欲火而变得更低沉、沙哑，性感得边伯贤甘愿臣服于他。  
“嗯。”

吴世勋把边伯贤带上自己的车，安静的车内充斥着两人的喘息声，刚刚环境太吵听不见，现在却是因为太过沉静使得声音在耳膜处被放大了好几倍。两人都在竭尽全力地压制体内的欲火，因为车内空间有限，在车上震起来绝对不舒服。  
其实吴世勋的酒吧楼上有一间属于他的小房子，睡房、浴室、客厅和厨房都一应俱全，但他平时也不怎么住那里，只是一个带人去过夜的地方，毕竟通往屋子的楼梯门就在吧台后面，在酒吧内看对眼调了情就可以直接把人往楼上带，简直方便。然而他却不想带边伯贤到那里发生关系，毕竟边伯贤对他来说是不一样的，从看上他的第一眼就觉得他与众不同，自然是带回自己家里才舒服了。  
吴世勋一路上都一言不发地飙车，边伯贤也没说话，只是静静地欣赏着吴世勋的侧脸，把他从上到下都仔细看一遍，最后视线停留在他裤裆的勃起，想起自己的裤裆亦是胀得生疼，脸不禁红了几分。  
边伯贤在遇见吴世勋之前就已经是一个弯的了，曾经跟几个心仪对象告白过，但对方直得不得了，一是委婉拒绝他，二是直接被他吓得工作也辞了。  
到家后，吴世勋搂着边伯贤边亲边入了门，等进到睡房时两人也已经脱得一丝不挂，赤裸的身体紧贴着彼此，身下的欲望滚烫地互相摩擦，在触碰中越胀越大。  
吴世勋把边伯贤压到床上，嘴上发狠地啃咬着他的两片柔唇，看着他的嘴唇被自己弄得越发红润，很是满意。  
边伯贤亦享受其中，双手再次环上吴世勋的脖子，嘴上同他纠缠，任由呼吸变得紊乱，腿下更是有意无意地滑过吴世勋身下的硬体，感受着它不断胀大，然后继续不停地勾引着。  
吴世勋知道边伯贤在使坏，于是便把舌头抽离了边伯贤的口腔，漫溢出来的唾液落在边伯贤的脸颊上，抬眼对上的是边伯贤意犹未尽的眼神。  
吴世勋没打算继续和边伯贤接吻，他想要品尝边伯贤别的部位。吴世勋把头埋进边伯贤的颈窝间，在他的锁骨上留下深深浅浅的吻痕，房间里只剩他吮吸边伯贤的声音，色情得很。  
边伯贤揉了揉吴世勋的柔发，自己的被他亲得酥麻，完全沉醉其中。  
“啊……”边伯贤一个不留神，樱红就被吴世勋用嘴含住了，他开始了啃咬，一下一下的咬得边伯贤舒服的轻轻颤抖。  
边伯贤的手抚过吴世勋的后颈，一直顺着他的后背往下滑，仔细地摸过他结实的肌肉线条，继而开始跟着吴世勋在他胸前的速度一下一下轻轻地抓挠，痒得吴世勋直接大力地吸住边伯贤的乳头，声音大得让人听了都面红耳赤。  
“哈啊……世勋……”边伯贤失了节奏，开始在吴世勋的背后胡乱地摸着，脚下不停地踢着，与吴世勋腿内侧的皮肤摩擦着，使吴世勋的分身持续胀大。  
吴世勋放开边伯贤被他挑逗得硬了的乳头，看着他胸前一片粉红的肿胀，把嘴含上了另一边的乳头，舌头转了一圈过后直接大力吸吮。  
“啊……”边伯贤被刺激得身子一绷，身下的勃起撞上了吴世勋的腹肌。  
吴世勋感受着边伯贤的轻轻颤抖，嘴上仍不放过他柔软的乳房，用牙齿细细地磨着边伯贤逐渐硬起的乳头。  
“哈啊……哈……啊……”边伯贤被快感淹没，此时眼前的男人完全让自己沉沦其中，每一次的触碰都让自己轻颤，以往自己在家里看男男性爱片段自慰都不如现在爽快。  
吴世勋的嘴离开了边伯贤的胸部，但双手在下一秒就覆了上去，大力地揉着那两块软肉的同时，舌头顺着边伯贤身体中间的凹陷舔着下，停在了肚脐上，然后用舌尖往里头钻。  
“嗯啊……世勋……嗯……啊……”边伯贤紧闭着双眼，身体的感官变得比平时更敏感，吴世勋滚烫的手掌在他的胸部上摩挲着，还不时用手指挑逗着他的乳头，又是弹又是捏的，快感冲头，使他直接失去了理智。  
吴世勋的舌头还在边伯贤的肚脐眼里转圈，听着边伯贤有如催情剂的叫声，同时把双掌和舌头撤离了。他把双手移到边伯贤的臀部上的嫩肉蹂躏着，然后低下头用双唇摩擦边伯贤的耻毛。  
“啊……哈啊……世勋……不要……”边伯贤张眼看见吴世勋把头埋在他的双腿之间，羞耻得出声阻止了他，然而吴世勋却没理会他，还得寸进尺地伸出舌头舔了舔边伯贤的耻毛。  
“啊……”边伯贤刚才嘴上虽然是喊着不要的，可是被舔的快感简直把他的理智击垮了，身体的反应出卖了他，吴世勋每舔一下他都会颤抖，嘴上就算强忍着不叫出声也避免不了低吟。  
吴世勋抬头看了一眼满脸通红、双眼紧闭，享受其中的边伯贤，坏笑着弯下腰含住了他的分身。  
“嗯啊……世勋……不要……”边伯贤睁开眼睛，在看见自己双腿间火辣辣的一幕后想要后退，无奈吴世勋快他一步按住了他的腰让他动不了。  
边伯贤闭上眼，全身的血液都向下冲去，使被吴世勋含住的分身拥有更敏感的感官，他轻轻地颤抖着，等待吴世勋下一个动作。  
吴世勋舔过他的龟头，那条灵活的舌头顺着边伯贤欲望的形状打转着向上滑，进而把边伯贤整根分身含入口中。“哈啊……嗯啊……啊……”边伯贤抵不过快感，全身酥麻，身体瞬间软了下来，无力地躺在床上任由吴世勋挑逗。  
吴世勋用嘴巴替边伯贤抽插着，感受到他不断胀大的分身流出了些许液体，然后抽离嘴巴，转去含住分身旁的阴囊。  
“啊……啊哈……啊……世……勋……不要……啊……啊……”边伯贤的双手抓紧了床单，分身旁的球状物被吴世勋温热的口腔包裹住，还有那一下一下的吮吸声，边伯贤只觉得脑袋发热，一片空白，被快感淹没的他直达高潮射精了。  
“嗯啊……哈……世勋……我好累啊……”边伯贤全身无力，眼皮也垂下来了，躺着对吴世勋说。  
“你怎么能射一次就累了呢？嗯？我都还没解决呐。”吴世勋看了眼边伯贤在射精后软下去的分身，无视了边伯贤射在他肩膀上的精液，弯下身子看着边伯贤疲惫的脸，用还立着的分身摩擦边伯贤的腹部。  
吴世勋从来不为别人口交，遇见边伯贤可让他破了好多例。  
吴世勋俯下身子轻轻地亲吻着边伯贤的眼睑，用舌尖卷着他的睫毛，惹得边伯贤又是一阵颤抖，原本疲惫下去的身体似乎又要兴奋起来。  
吴世勋再舔过边伯贤的鼻翼，然后顺势而下堵上边伯贤的双唇。吴世勋的舌头探入边伯贤的口腔内，勾着他的舌头纠缠。  
边伯贤的舌头被吴世勋勾着拉了出来，双唇分离，只剩两条舌头在空中难分难舍地缠着彼此，银丝滑落，水啵声在耳边被放大，画面十八禁得不得了。  
边伯贤的手攀上了吴世勋的前胸，嘴里不断发出的低吟声证明了他享受着这个吻。  
边伯贤的手学着吴世勋方才那样挑逗他的樱红，对吴世勋的淡红又是揉又是捏，惹得吴世勋一阵颤抖。  
吴世勋放开边伯贤的舌头，看着身下的人儿闭起眼睛享受的样子，扯过边伯贤在他胸前作妖的双手，坐到边伯贤的大腿上，用自己的立起摩擦着他还未苏醒的分身。  
“世勋……唔……”边伯贤察觉到身下的动静，舌头少了吴世勋的抚慰也不是滋味，便张开眼睛可怜兮兮地看着还握住他手的吴世勋。谁知下一秒吴世勋却把边伯贤的手指塞进嘴巴吮吸，声音大得让边伯贤直接涨红了脸。  
吴世勋的舌尖滑过边伯贤的指尖，牙齿在他的指腹上不轻不重地磨着，不时还大力吮吸，发出黏腻的水啵声。吴世勋继续用舌头舔过边伯贤的指缝，然后向下延伸，在他的手掌打转、再轻咬。  
“伯贤的手真漂亮。”吴世勋舔过边伯贤的手背，引得他一阵轻颤，最后吻住他的手掌，用极为色情的眼神看着羞得不行的边伯贤。  
吴世勋握住边伯贤的手抚上自己的脸，然后放下他的双手，打开他的双腿，自己也张着腿跪下。  
吴世勋把边伯贤的腿拉到自己腰上在后背交叠，而后弯下身凑近边伯贤的脸庞。他轻咬住边伯贤的下巴，伸出舌头舔了舔他的嘴唇，再沿着他脸的线条舔向他的耳朵。他含住边伯贤的耳珠，轻轻啃咬，“唔……世勋……”边伯贤的敏感点被攻击，反射性地用手紧紧怀上吴世勋的后背，弓起身子把自己往吴世勋嘴里送。  
吴世勋的舌尖钻进了边伯贤的耳廓，一下下地轻舔着，“哈啊……”边伯贤的腿在吴世勋的腰上收紧，撞上吴世勋腹肌的分身已再次勃起。  
吴世勋对效果很是满意，舌头继续在边伯贤的耳里转圈。  
把舌头抽离，吴世勋越过床头打开柜子拿了润滑剂。开了盖子，吴世勋看着因情欲而全身肌肤透着粉红的边伯贤，把手探到他身后的股缝。  
边伯贤喘着气，被吴世勋一碰又是抖了一下。  
吴世勋按了一下边伯贤夹得紧紧的股缝，轻轻地揉了揉旁边那两坨圆肉，嘴上哄道：“伯贤放松点嘛，你夹那么紧我怎么进去呢？”说罢又极为色情地抚过边伯贤的大腿，然后延伸到背后把在他腰上夹得紧紧的小腿拉开放到肩膀上。  
吴世勋拿过一个枕头垫在边伯贤的腰下，好让他可以舒服些。吴世勋倒了一些润滑剂在手上，先是一根手指伸到边伯贤的股缝轻按着，感觉到边伯贤明显是还没放松，于是又开口：“伯贤，别紧张，放松点，会很舒服的别怕。”  
边伯贤听话地尝试放松身子，可是在看见吴世勋大得不得了的分身过后又是下意识地收紧后穴，他结结巴巴地开口：“你的……怎么那么大……”  
吴世勋笑着低头看了一眼自己的欲望，现在这个样子是还没胀到最大的。  
吴世勋一只手还在边伯贤的后穴上一下一下地按着，另一只手则撑过身子俯向边伯贤，在他脸上一厘米的距离停下，用低沉的嗓子开口：“伯贤怎么现在才发现呢？刚刚是我让你太享受了吗？放心，大一点只会让你更舒服。”  
看着边伯贤睁大眼睛的惊讶模样，吴世勋接了下去：“伯贤那么紧张是第一次吗？还是没给人上过？”  
“我……没做过……”边伯贤的脸红成了番茄，脑海里浮现的只有他看G片自慰的场景，那种高潮明显是比不上吴世勋带给他的快感。他只是在电视上看过后入，自己也没想过要当受，怎么可能会不紧张呢？  
吴世勋看着身下边伯贤害羞的模样，明显是没在情场混过的处男，想着自己真是捡到宝了。他低下头吻住边伯贤，卷走他的舌头，用力的加深着这个吻，直到边伯贤也沉醉其中，双手环上他的颈，然后趁他放松之际把一根手指插了进去。  
“嗯——”边伯贤立刻叫了出声，但声音还没离开嘴边就被吴世勋吻住了。  
吴世勋的手指配合着嘴里的节奏一下一下地抽插，听着边伯贤逐渐沉沦的叫声，再插入了第二根手指。  
“嗯啊……啊哈……哈……啊……嗯……”吴世勋结束了和边伯贤嘴上的纠缠，看着他闭起眼睛，嘴上舒服得不停叫出声，便弯下身含住他的淡红。  
“啊……嗯啊……啊……”吴世勋嘴上卖力地挑逗边伯贤的乳珠，手下则用着两根手指在替边伯贤做扩张，他感受到边伯贤后穴有节奏地一下下收紧，如此紧致的后穴插入后肯定很爽。  
吴世勋觉得边伯贤也进入了状态，放松了不少，便放开咬住他樱红的嘴，用空着的那只手倒了一点润滑剂抹上自己的分身，然后把分身抵在边伯贤的穴口，手指一抽离就把欲望送了进去。  
“啊————”边伯贤的后穴习惯了细长的手指，一被陌生的巨物侵入就尖叫出了声。  
由于边伯贤突然收紧了后穴，吴世勋还没整根进入就卡在一半，边伯贤又突然紧张起来了，后穴夹得紧紧的，吴世勋根本进不去，也出不来。  
吴世勋把边伯贤因为汗水和精液而从自己肩膀滑落的双腿扶起放回肩上，双手放到他的臀部上替他揉着放松，毕竟自己卡着也不是滋味。  
吴世勋弯下身吻住边伯贤，趁他放松了些又插入一点，不料却直接把边伯贤弄哭了。  
“唔……世勋……好痛……”边伯贤挣脱了吴世勋舌头的纠缠，眼睛闭得紧紧的眼泪却还是流了出来。吴世勋看着那张好看的脸都疼得皱成一团了，不忍心再继续深入，停了身下的动作，用嘴唇为他拭去泪水，然后往他耳朵里吹气，惹得他又是敏感一抖。  
“伯贤，对不起，没想到弄痛了你，你放松点，别紧张，你夹太紧我拔不出来。”吴世勋压低音量在他耳边说道，轻咬了一下他的耳珠。  
吴世勋回去和边伯贤接吻，给他放松，趁他一放松又是猛地一插。  
“啊————呜呜……吴世勋你个大骗子……说好不往里面插的了……好痛……”边伯贤连吴世勋追着亲他也不要了，睁着一双下垂眼泪眼汪汪地看着吴世勋，手上因为痛也在吴世勋背后抓出了好几道伤痕。  
“伯贤，乖，我们再试一次好不好？我一定会温柔点的，成功了就很舒服的。”吴世勋抚着边伯贤的脸，用嘴吸走他的眼泪，柔声哄着，入了口的美食谁还会吐回出来。  
“我不要……”边伯贤哭着摇头，真的疼死他了，也不知肛门是不是爆裂了，吴世勋这大鸟自己恐怕是吞不下了。  
边伯贤往后退想要逃离，可是后穴还紧紧的夹着吴世勋的分身，吴世勋也只好跟着他爬过去，直到他的头撞上床头的枕头，无路可退了，吴世勋才压住了他。  
吴世勋捧着边伯贤的脸，开口柔声哄着：“伯贤，乖，我们换一个姿势好不好？可能你第一次比较难进，用那个姿势比较方便。”  
等到边伯贤又是如小狗般摇了摇头后，吴世勋二话不说直接咬上他的乳头，用牙齿细细磨着，双手还不安分地在他腰上揉着。  
“哈啊……啊……哈……”边伯贤马上软了下来，吴世勋知道不能再用这个姿势强硬进入，所以凑到边伯贤的耳边柔声说着：“伯贤，你转过身趴着，我们试最后一次好吗？我不骗你，真的试最后一次。”  
边伯贤睁开充满情欲的双眼，里头星星点点的水光让他看起来可口得让吴世勋想直接把他吞了。  
“好吗？”吴世勋舔了舔边伯贤的喉结，催促他快点回答。  
“嗯……”

吴世勋让边伯贤转过身趴着，在他的腹部垫了一个枕头，然后臀部微翘，这个姿势可以让他的穴口扩张得大一些。  
吴世勋也不急，他弯下身沿着边伯贤脊椎的线条一路轻咬、舔着往上移动。他舔上他的后颈，在那里种下一颗颗草莓，继而再次把头埋进他的颈窝间，用舌头在他的锁骨的肌肤上卷着。  
“哈啊……啊……”边伯贤深陷在吴世勋的触碰中，身上的人的耻毛在他后穴周围一下下地扎着，撩人得很。  
吴世勋含住边伯贤的耳珠，双手在他胸前拉扯着他肿得不行的樱红，听着他诱人的叫床声，在感受到他穴口放松扩大了过后慢慢深入……  
“啊————”边伯贤仰着头叫了出来，吴世勋听见他叫得那么舒服，便在完全进入之后开始抽插，往边伯贤耳里吹气问道：“伯贤舒服吗？”  
“哈啊……啊……好……舒服……啊……哈……”边伯贤闭起眼睛享受着，原来后入的快感真的有如上天堂那样，也不知自己喜欢被插的感觉是否妥当。  
吴世勋抱着边伯贤慢慢跪起，让他坐在自己腿上被自己抽插，手移到边伯贤前面的分身替他撸着，感觉到他后穴有节奏地收紧，这紧致的后穴确实也让吴世勋爽得很。  
“伯贤好紧，我好喜欢。”吴世勋狠狠地把边伯贤往上撞，听着他的淫叫声，在他落下时又咬住他耳朵坏笑说着。  
“哈啊……啊……嗯啊……”边伯贤听着身后肉体相撞的声音，嘴上尽情地叫出声，理智被埋没，只剩下躯体的快感和情欲。  
吴世勋看着这个姿势也玩够了，便扶着边伯贤让他转过身面对自己。  
边伯贤的双腿紧紧地夹住吴世勋的腰身，双手环上吴世勋的脖子，在吴世勋托着他的背过后被吴世勋吻住。  
嘴上的缠绵声和身后的撞击声混合，房间里满是情欲的味道，脑子里只剩下想要对方的想法。  
吴世勋每一次插入都撞向不同的方向，寻找着边伯贤的敏感点。终于，吴世勋在整根抽出又埋入时让边伯贤大叫出了声，那是与方才已适应的节奏和快感不一样的体验，边伯贤觉得自己被撞得已经快要上高潮。  
感觉到边伯贤那一瞬间整个人软在了自己的怀里，手上收紧了力度，舌头也猛地收缩，吴世勋笑着在他的肠壁上来回摩擦，换来的结果是边伯贤颤抖着，嘴巴微张：“嗯啊……啊……啊……”  
“伯贤舒服吗？是这里对吗？”吴世勋继续用分身在里头摩擦，看着被快感淹没的边伯贤眼角泛着水光，嘴上继续吮吸着边伯贤的嘴唇。  
吴世勋再次狠狠地撞向边伯贤的敏感点，引得边伯贤放开吴世勋嘴上的纠缠仰头叫出声。  
“嗯啊……啊……”边伯贤感觉吴世勋的分身停在里面一动不动，便睁开眼睛看向吴世勋。  
吴世勋见他不开口，便主动问了：“伯贤还想要吗？”  
边伯贤这时才感到羞耻，红着脸低头回答说：“要……”  
“伯贤要什么？”吴世勋得寸进尺地含住边伯贤的下唇，抬眼望着他问。  
“要你操我。”  
吴世勋听见边伯贤直白的回答笑开了，然而却还不满足地继续说：“那叫声老公来听听。”  
“哈？”边伯贤没料到他会来这一招，直接愣住了。  
“伯贤叫我老公我就动。”吴世勋继续坏笑地说。  
边伯贤惊讶地瞪大眼睛看着吴世勋，下一秒又想起吴世勋的欲望还在自己体内，两个分身都还硬着，自己也确实想要，便红着脸低头小声叫着：“老公……”  
“伯贤想要老公做什么？”吴世勋看着边伯贤害羞的可爱模样，忍不住继续挑逗。  
“伯贤想要被老公操。”边伯贤说完还直接咬上了吴世勋的嘴唇。吴世勋见边伯贤那么主动，也满意地继续身下抽插的动作。  
“嗯啊……啊……哈啊……啊……”边伯贤很快地又软在吴世勋的怀里，脑里一片空白，感知只剩下后穴里的冲击。  
“爽吗？”吴世勋吻上边伯贤闭住的眼睛，舌头卷过边伯贤的睫毛，柔声问着。  
“嗯啊……爽……啊……”  
吴世勋温柔地把边伯贤放到床上躺着，拉着他的双腿放到自己肩膀上，俯下身吻住他的同时持续抽插的动作。  
“嗯啊……哈啊……啊……”边伯贤的敏感点被攻击得他和吴世勋接吻时也合不上嘴，嘴巴微张地叫着，舌头和吴世勋的卷成一块，唾液分泌过多，满溢流出了嘴角，落在雪白的枕头上渲染成一片。  
吴世勋听着边伯贤喊得支离破碎的声音，刻意停下体肉相撞的动作，舌头伸入边伯贤的耳里，轻声说着：“想要就叫我。”说完起身对上边伯贤满是泪光的双眼。  
“老公，我要……”边伯贤望着吴世勋的眼里只剩情欲，但却燃起了吴世勋的欲火。  
吴世勋腰上再次发力，发狠地把边伯贤带上高潮，不顾他在自己背上留下多少道爪痕，使劲地吮着边伯贤红肿的嘴唇。  
这一战两人持续了很久，吴世勋不时会停下抽插，待边伯贤叫他‘老公’过后才继续满足他的需求。

吴世勋感觉到边伯贤抵在自己和他的腹部之间的分身猛地收紧，似乎是要射精了，就狠狠地咬上边伯贤的肩膀，以些许疼痛增加他的快感。  
“啊————”边伯贤射了出来，白色星星点点的沾在两人的身上。边伯贤射精那一瞬间后穴猛地收缩，让吴世勋的欲望被夹得也接着射在了里面，洒到了边伯贤的内壁上。  
边伯贤在两人都泄了过后精疲力尽得直接昏了过去，吴世勋捏着他的大腿躺到他身后，用嘴唇轻轻地在他后颈摩挲，他好不容易软下来的欲望还在边伯贤的体内，但他很喜欢两人二合为一，所以也没打算抽离。  
吴世勋抱着边伯贤，感受着怀里人在情爱之事刚结束后还是滚烫的身躯，两人身上已分不清彼此的汗水与唾液，还有边伯贤的精液，床上的一片狼藉都证明着边伯贤方才和他放纵了一番。  
抱紧怀里的人，吴世勋知道此后非他不可。  
边伯贤是属于他吴世勋的，是他一辈子都不会放开的人。

\- 完 -


End file.
